


Over The Garden Wall

by Screaming_Willow



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: (Tags have spoilers!), Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, BMC OWTG AU? BMC OWTG AU., Existentialism, Frogs, Let Jake be Poetic, Music, Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Storytelling, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), bluebirds, horror(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Willow/pseuds/Screaming_Willow
Summary: Somewhere, lost in the clouded annals of history, lies a place that few have seen. A mystrious place, called The Unknown.  Where long forgotten stories are revealed to those who travel...Through the woods.





	1. The Old Grist Mill (Pt.1)

**Author's Note:**

> OTGW BMC AU? OTGW BMC AU.  
> :)  
> Enjoy!!

_**If you listen close enough, you can hear the piano playing** _

_.._

_**Led through the mist,**  
_

_tap... tap..._

**_by the milklight of moon,_ **

_slip... giggle... pat... tap... tap..._

**_all that is lost is revealed._ **

_chatter... tap... tap..._

**_Our long by-gone burdens,_ **

_woosh... flicker... tap... tap..._

**_mere echos of the spring._ **

_snip... snip... peck... tap... tap..._

**_But where have we come,_ **

_tap..._

**_and where shall we end?_ **

_tip... tap..._

**_If dreams can't  come true,_ **

_woosh..._

**_then  why not,_ **

_sniff... tap... tap..._

**_Pretend?_ **

_giggle... tap tap tap..._

**_Oh, how the gentle winds,_ **

_tap... laugh... tap tap..._

**_beckens, through the leaves,_ **

_tap..._

**_as Autum, colors fall._ **

_Silence._

_-_

Somewhere, lost in the clouded annals of history, lies a place that few have seen. A mystrious place, called The Unknown.  Where long forgotten stories are revealed to those who travel...

Through the woods.

-

In the woods, a boy and his younger step over branches and walk, looking for a home yet to be found.

The youngest rattled on:

"-analope, Gogganhime, Albert, Salami, Giggly, Jumper, Tom, Thomas, Tamberine, Leg-faced McCollin, Artichoke, Penguin, Pete.... uh, Steve. Hm. But I think the worst name for this frog is-"

The oldest stopped, suddenly, moving his hand down to cut off the little boy, simautaniously stopping him from walking.

"Wait- wait a second. Uhm, Jeremy-?"

An owl hootted, and muffled lightning echoed. Branches creaked and groaned.

"Where- _are_ we?"

The little boy -Jeremy- scoot in front of his brother, "In the woods!" He smiled, innocently, clutching his frog.

"I mean- What are we- _doing_ out here?"

"We're walking home!" He gestured to the path.

The older grabbed at his hair, "Jeremy! I-I think we're lost!" He began too pace, "W-we should left a trail or something."

Jeremy dug around in his pants, "I can leave a trail of candy from my pants!" He suggested, giggling. He throw some candy down. 

The older sighed, "No. Though I am lost, my wounded heart resides back home, in pieces, strew about the graveyard of my lost love..." He recited, clasping his hands together, "For only-"

A sound echoed.

_Chop... chop..._

He gasped, turning, "You hear that?" He whispered to Jeremy.

"Yeah...!"

They followed the sound for a little while before the eldest spoke, "Do you think it's some kind of deranged lunatic with a axe waiting out there in the darkness for innocet victims-?" He spoke quickly, some words bunched together.

Jeremy waddled forward, "J-jeremy! Jere!" The oldest reached out before reluctantly hurrying after him.

When he caught up, he whisper-yelled, "Jeremy! You're going to get us into troubl-"  

_Chop..._

_Chop..._

He gasped. A man in a large coat and hat weld an axe, chopping a tree. A lantern set off an unnatural glow across the area.  Upon closer inspection, the man was short, and had a many of scars on the sides of his face, as if set on fire. The tree he was chopping, hollow, leaking oil. A face looked like it was carved into the wood.

The man hummed a creppy tune, which seemed once jolly, and he gathered the sticks.

After a moment in silence, Jeremy piped, "We should ask him for help!"

"No! We should not  ask him for help."

"But-"

"Sh!"

"You shush-!"

"You shush-"

"Sh- mmph!"

The former covered Jeremy's mouth.

**_La La Lala, la la lala, chop the wood to light the fire..._ **

The lights began to dim, The Woodsman began to leave.

"Shoot..." He mumbled, "you think we should've asked him  for help?"

Jeremy shrugged, giggling.

As soft voice came from the trees: "Maybe I can help? I mean, you guys are lost, right?"

A bluebird sat on a twisted gray branch, a bright splash of color against the bleary background.

The eldest slapped at his face, blinking in utter confusion, "What, in the _world_ , is going on!?" 

Jeremy turned to him, "Well, you're slapping yourself, and I'm answering your question-"

"No, Jeremy. A bird's brain isn't _big_ enough for cognitive  speech!"

The bird looked offended -well, as offended as a bird could be-, "Hey, what was that?" She spat.

During this, Jeremy gasped in delight as a black turtle strut across a log. He placed a blue candy on its shell.

"I-i'm just saying. You're weird, uh- like, not normal. Uh- oh my gosh, stop talking to it, Jake-"

" _It_?"

"I- uh- I-"

As Jeremy placed a red candy on his older brother's cloak for his costume, Sudden light filled the area, "What are you doing here!?" An old voice shouted, "Explain yourselves!"

"Aaaand I'll see you guys later! Bye." The bluebird spread her wings and flew from the branch, out of site.

The man's face was framed with a frown. Jake pushed Jeremy behind him, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Cal- calm down, mister! Whatever you do here is your business! W-we just wanna get  _home_ , with all of our legs and arms attatched!"

The Woodsman grumbled, "These woods are no place for _children._ Don't you know _ **The Beast**_ is afoot here!?"

"T-the Beast!? W-we don't know anything about that! We're just two lost kids, trying to get home!" Jake's voiced sped up as he kept talking. The Woodsman stood straight.

"Well, welcome to The Unknown, boys. You're more lost than you realize!" 

The wind howled a gruesome tune, and rigged leaves crinkled in the air.

-

"I found this homestead abandoned.  Repurposed its mill. For, my needs."

The Woodsman hit flint against steel and a fire quickly lit.

"You and your brother, should be safe here... while I work."

Jeremy giggled as he placed his candy on the floor, "Candy Trail, Candy Trail, Candy Trail!"

Jake looked around, worriedly, "Wh-what is your... work, exactly?"

The Woodsman patted the lantern at his side, "Everyone has a torch to burn, this here is mine. I grind the horrid Edlewood trees into oil, to keep this lantern lit!"

He snapped on of the stick in half,  throwing it to the side.  

"This is my, _rotten_ life. This is my burden!"

Jake leaned to to whisper to the six year-old beside him, "This guy sounds looney- maybe we should make a break for it. I-if we can... but he must know the woods really well though, so we may need to knock him out first."

Jeremy nodded, but Jake rubbed his neck, "That  may turn oit really badly, huh?"

The boy shrugged. Jake waved his hands in a 'forget it' motion, "Ba-bad plan. F-forget it, bad plan."

"...okay!"

The Woodsman turned to them, "What are you boys whispering about?"

 "We're talking about running away, out of here!"

"Sh-shh!"

"Sh!"

"You shh!"

The Woodsman stood, groaning, "Leave if you wish." His tone became quiet, "But remember, The Beast _haunts_ these woods." His words became grumbled and indistinct, Jake couldn't tell what he was saying.

"-in search of lost souls such as yourselves!"

Jake paled, Jeremy lookes up at the man.

"To help us?"

"Not to help you."

He opened the Mill door, "I have work to do in the mill. When I finish I will do what I can to guide you, if you're still _here_ when I return."

 He closed the door, softly.

Jake looked around the room, "..Huh. I guess, we could just leave... I don't know... Jeremy!"

Jeremy waddled away, picking up a log from beside the fireplace, swinging it around.

"What?" He tossed the log, instead picking up a glass statue of a branch with some birds on it.

"You think there really is a beast out there? Or is that guy just messing with us?" Jake sighed.

Jeremy tested the wieght of the statue, swinging it like he did the log.

"Uh-huh..." The younger aggred, distracted.

Jake hummed, "I mean, he couldv'e done away with us by now," He looked at the fire, "and he lit that fire. That's pretty nice."

"Yeah!"

"It's possible there is... I mean, there was a talking bird. But-"

"Yeah!"

Jake layed on the dusty long couch, hands on his stomach, "I don't know. Sometimes I feel like, a boat. Upon a winding river, twisting towards an endless black sea,"

Jeremy fiddled with a fire-poker, grunting as he swung the obect.

"further and further drifting away. From where I want to be.  _Who_ I want to be."

Jeremy fell oon his bum, looking at Jake, "Oh. I didn't know that. Did you know that if you soak a raisin in grape juice, it becomes a grape?" He pulled out an old rock with a silly face drawn onto it, "That's a rock fact!" He smiled.

Jake groaned, "Oh, you're not helping at all. Why don't you... go play with your frog or something?"

Jeremy jumped up, "Aw, beans! Where is that frog o'mine?" Jeremy bound to the door, "Hold on there, second brother o'mine! I'll be back soon for your plan." Jeremy threw candy from his pants onto the floor.

He waddled outside, walking beside his candy trail.

"Kitty! Kitty! Now where did that frog named Kitty go- whoops!"

Jeremy tripped over a little green candy. He giggled, "I tripped on my own candy trail!"

Wind blew from the woods as the young boy stood. He shuffled over to it, placing his hand on a spare branch, staring into the dark.

_Ribbit...._

"Pff. That frog is givin' me the run-a-round."

Jeremy threw more candy from his pockets as he walked towards the stones and barrell near the mill window.

Grunting, he climbed up, skirtting around the edge of the barrell to look in the window.

"Kitty~?"

 The Woodsman shoved sticks into a grinder, humming. Oil flowed from a pipe into a bottle, when filled was replaced by another.

"Gross."

_grr..._

Jeremy turned around, "Kitty? Hmm.. it that-"

He stepped forward, falling into the barrell, ontop of his frog, "Oh!  _There_ you are!"

_grr...._

"Jake?"

_grr...._

".....Kitty?"

A new faced shoved itself into the barrell.

Multi-colored eyes lit up the barrell's insides.

Yellow, cream, blue, pink.

It growled.

Jeremy hugged Kitty the frog, shouting:

"YOU HAVE BEAUTIFUL EYES."


	2. The Old Grist Mill (Pt.2)

_"YOU HAVE BEAUTIFUL EYES."_

-

Inside the mill's living room, Jake angerly fiddles with a bolero toy, frustrated that he can't solve it.

"Yeugh..." Jake sets down the toy. Creaking and the sound of wood breaking from outside startle him; wariness shows in his voice,  "Jere? Uh...?"

_CRASH!_

The Woodsman stumbles through the mill door, "What's happening!? Where's your brother?"

Jake shrugged, warily, "Ah-enuh!", making an 'I don't know' sound.

The two males both turned as the front dooor opened.

Jeremy waddles in, looking dazed, "Oh holy moley, hot dog--!!" The door slammed open, sending Jeremy up the staircase.

Jake's hands clasped  over his mouth, "It's the Beast!!" He mumbled.

"Stay back, boys!!" 

Jeremy, wielding a piece of wood, starts down the steps as the Woodsman speaks.

"This creature, which is known as--huh??"

Jeremy knocks the hat off the Woodsman's head; the Woodsman stumbles, and falls unconscious on the log Jeremy threw earlier.

Jake gasped, disbelief in his voice, "JEREMY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"That was the plan, remember?? Knock him out!"

"Eh no!! Ah, bad plan!" As the dog stalked toward Jake, he grabbed and used the fireplace gate as a shield. "I told you to forget that plan!! Ahhh!!!"

Jeremy, wielding the Axe of the Woodsman, spanks the dog with the handle. "Spank, spank...spank!!"

Jake yanks open the mill door, hopping over the  woodsman, runs to the mill portion of the building, frantic.

"Run, run, run, run, run,run, run!"

"Caaaandyyy, camouflage!" Jeremy throws candy in the air, grabs his frog, and follows Jake into the mill. "Run, run, run, run, run, run, run!"

The dog follows, getting  stuck under a gear while pursuing Jake.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy sits next to Jake, "This is amazing, huh??"

The dog comes free; Jake spots a sack of potatoes nearby, and throws a few at the dog before tossing the entire sack at it.

"Am I supposed to throw something?" The dog makes a loud, screechkng noise.

"Oh yeah!" Jeremy throws candy from his pants, " Haha!"

The dog eats the sweets, devouring them quickly.

Jake stared in slight surprise, "He's eating your candy?"

" I wonder if he ate my whole candy trail that lead to this mill!" Jeremy wondered, aloud.

" Augh!" Jake angerly smacks Jeremy's teapot.

"Jeremy! You lead the Beast right to us with your candy!"

The dog flips over the platform Jake and Jeremy stood on; the toppled platform separates them from the dog.

"Hey," Jake takes the axe from Jeremy's hands, "eh, gimme the axe; y-you're too little to have it anyway, I--" Thee dog scratches at the wooden platform; much to Jake's distress. "Ah-Ahhh, w-w-we gotta, we gotta get outta here!"

Jeremy points toward a ladder, and the brothers use it to reach the roof of the mill; the dog bursts through the roof.

" Ahh!!! Uhh, J-jeremy, eh, g-give him the rest of your candy!!" Jake yelled.

Jeremy searches his pants, but no candy remains; he spots the piece he put on Jake's nurse cape earlier, and throws it off the roof to the waterwheel. "Whoops!"

The dog jumps off after it, and spits out a black turtle from the force of the waterwheel on its body; the roof falls apart, and Jake, along with Jeremy, fall into the river nearby. Jake surfaces, and reaches land, looking for Jeremy.

"Hey Jake, look!"

"Jeremy?"

"Jake!" Jeremy and his frog atop the dog, who is now tame. "He spit out that turtle, and now he's my new best friend!" The dog shakes the water, Jeremy and Jeremy's frog, off itself. "Ouhh--oh...Hey, where ya goin'?"

The dog ambles off, heading downstream.

"Ain't that just the way..."

The Woodsman ran outside, anguished, "The mill is destroyed...the oil! All gone!"

" But, b-but look! We, w-we got the Beast problem solved." Jake points to the dog, who now lays asleep on the grass.

Furious, The Woodsman turned to them. "That dog?! That is _NOT_ the Beast!" He takes his axe from Jake. "The Beast cannot be mollified like some farmer's _pet_!"

" He stalks, like the night--" He swings his axe through a nearby rock, "--he sings like the Four Winds--" as if on cue, the wind whistled --he is the Death of Hope!! He steals their children, and, he'll...ruuuiiin.." The Woodsman began to mumble.

Jake, hushed and angered; knocks on the teapot upon Jeremy's head, " You're always messing up, Jeremy."

"Boy!! You, have it backwards!! You are the elder child! You are responsible for you, and your brother's actions!!" The Woodsman shouts.

"Ah, Ahm, I-I'm sorry. Maybe I can...fix it?" Jake, to himself, says, "I...I can't fix it."

The Woodsman replies forlornly, "You must go. Take your brother north. Look for a town."

" Yeah. Thanks." Jake leads Jeremy by the hand; north. "Come on, Jere."

"One last thing!" The Woodsman gravelled,  "Beware, the Unknown! Fear the Beast! And leave these woods!!" He spoke quieter, "If you can." But louder, again, "It is your burden to bear!"

" Right, yeah, ah, got it.l

The Woodsman looked at Jeremy, more gentle. "And you, little one. You look after that frog; give it a proper name."

The frog ribbits, "Okay." Jeremy pipes

-

Jake and Jeremy walk through the moonlit forest, humming low

"Jake! I think I thought of a new name for our frog. I'm gonna call him, 'Jake.'

" That's, gonna be really confusing." Jake replied.

"No, I'm gonna call you 'Kitty.'"

" What?? Maybe I'll start calling you 'Candy Pants.'"

Jeremy gasps, estatic, "Woah, yeah!" 'Jake' ribbits, " Good one, Jake!"

"Thanks-"

"Not you Jake!"

Both boys decended into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is half an episode! Go watch the actual cartoon! It's amazing!!!  
> -Will O'.
> 
> :))  
> (Please give feed back~)


End file.
